


Eat Me Alive

by Adverant



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Blood and Gore, Cannibal AU, Cannibalism, Cannibalism as a sport, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Descriptive disturbing scenes, Disturbing Fluff, Disturbing Themes, Eating people is a religion?, Established Relationship, Heavy gore, Implied/Referenced Torture, Looking for beta?, M/M, Masochism, Original au, Past Torture, Relationship Issues, Secret Relationship, Shameless murder, Slow Burn, This is not a meme, This story is just disturbing okay, Torture, c'mon you can't say no one's thought of this, gore kink, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adverant/pseuds/Adverant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hardly a lifestyle choice, he hardly made a decision for this and had there been any decision to make he probably would have gone the other way. Too little too late, but this is how he survives and it's not like he can just change it all and turn on a dime, there are consequences to living this way in the same there are consequences for not living like he does. Who would believe that, really. It's like being born into a cult or religion, he was raised this way with an acceptance that not many others share the traditions and that he would be looked down upon by Society if they knew.</p><p>So they don't know, and he's okay with keeping that side of his life in secrecy, it's like telling someone about your 'bowel movement' schedule or openly discussing your sex life and kinks and stuff. He'd be lying if he didn't admit sometimes he wished he lived normally, to be able to have close friends that could visit without thinking about the risks. It sucked that all of the friends he keeps in touch with were miles away, but he's also grateful for that.</p><p>Maybe one day they'll know, perhaps they'll be accepting of it. Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Me Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off an idea living in my head for a while... if you want a song to go off on this chapter, play Mrs. All American by 5 Seconds Of Summer. I would prefer no one else write Cannibal!Jack (or Jackal) without my permission or at least until the series is over. Normal cannibal characters of Jack are fine, I'm not claiming that at all because yeah I've seen it before. But it'll be obvious if you use any of the names here, or the "religious" part of it, or any of the traditions etc.
> 
> It's a slow burn to Septiplier, there will be gruesome stuff later, so if you are sensitive to dark themes, please do not read this story. I will not give warnings each chapter. Yes, guys, Wiishu/Signe will be hurt in this series, considering what is explained in this chapter and that it is Septiplier. If you are sensitive to heartbreak or loss, or unfair torture and such of any kind you shouldn't read this. Watch out for yourself, if you're uncomfortable about something, don't read it.
> 
> And yeah, I know I was SUPPOSED to write a fluff story (shh you know who you are) but I just had to get this out of my system, okay?
> 
> -Vera

He held a steady hand as he pressed the large knife into the bright red meat, careful to keep it straight and to slice long and slow. It was quite a relaxing and rhythmic thing, or it would be if it weren't so fucking messy. It didn't matter, he loved it prepared this way like his mother had always prepped it. A little piece of the past, and he can't help but be picky in thinking it tasted better this way even if he knew if was the same. He still remembers his Ma teaching him, and he chuckles as he recalls that day.

_"Mo Jackal, mo Coinín bán! Leanaí, díbh féin calma!" He heard the sweet voice as he chased his childhood friend through the kitchen and past the table she stood at prepping their breakfast as she always would, but he didn't stop chasing the Coinín bán at her call telling them to calm, instead he paused for a second before growling at her and continuing his sprint to the stairs. "Mo Jackal!" Coinín bán knew he couldn't just leap the stairs like he could, and instead he snarled and turned to walk back to his mother in the kitchen with shoulders slumped._

_She looked at him with frustration, then in seeing his anger questioned his reason for feeling so. He threw his arms in the air in exasperation. "Coinín bán, a fhios aige nach féidir liom a léim ar nós féidir leis. Sé fhág mo dhiaidh arís."_ *he knows I can't jump like he can. He's left me behind again.- _She shook her head at him and watched as he walked over to the side of the table opposite her and crossed his arms over it, resting his head on his arms in defeat. She appeared to be pondering him, holding the knife in one hand leaned to the side while she wiped her other hand on her apron._

 _"Mo Jackal?" He hummed in response, looking up at her with bright blue eyes to see her soft smile. "Ar mhaith leat chun cabhrú liom, an uair seo?"_ *Would you like to help me, this time?- _He grinned wide, resembling his namesake as he walked around the table to her as she held an arm out to him. He slid in front of her and stood on his toes while she placed a hand on his shoulder in an affectionate gesture, before showing him how to hold the knife. She put her small, warm hands over his and helped him through the motion a few times, cutting thin slices all the way down._

_There was quite a mess, the meat leaked of red liquid a consistency almost of wine, and he got it all over his white dress shirt. At least his Ma was not upset with him for this, it almost hides the stains he had on it already from tripping through the muddy grass chasing the Coinín bán. She would still notice them when she did laundry, he knew, but for now he wouldn't be scolded for his antics. She let go of the knife, and let him start cutting it himself. He got two slices down before his impatient hand slipped and he let out a hiss._

_"F_ u _ck,_ m _y h_ an _d-_ " H _e_ s _w_ o _r_ e, _d_ r _o_ p _p_ i _n_ g  _t_ h _e_ k _n_ i _f_ e _a_ n _d_ p _u_ l _l_ i _n_ g _a_ w _a_ y _h_ i _s_ o _t_ h _e_ r _h_ a _n_ d. _"Mo Jackal, tá tú cea..."_ He heard her voice fade as he looked down at his hand, squeezing his index finger, blood beading on the long cut he'd left down the side. "Shite." He turned and left to the sink in a rushed quick stride, turning on the tap, and running his finger under the water with a hiss of pain. It wasn't too deep, but it was enough at this rate that it might be going for a while, so he turned off the kitchen tap and rushed out of the room towards his bathroom where he could find bandaging tools. Usually not for him, but it was lucky he kept it here and not at the cabin.

As he disappeared into the hallway on his way to fix himself up, he heard a familiar voice call to him and a door slam. "Mo Jackal?" He shook his head at the timing as he quickly disinfected the cut, the alcohol he put on a washcloth causing him to whine and he heard footsteps on the dark wood floor as well as another call to him, this one more of concern. He looked up from his finger as he was wrapping a white bandaging around it and clipped it tight, seeing none other than the boy from his recalled past.

"Coinín bán, cén fáth a bhfuil tú anseo?" _*why are you here?-_ The dark haired, now older looking male just shook his head and stepped into the room, taking his hand and inspecting the bandage as if he could see underneath. "An bhfuil tú ag mothú go maith?" _*Are you feeling well?-_ He sighed, the Coinín bán would always be so blunt, but regardless he leaned on his friend and turned his face into their arm. "Baineann sé le bheith ag tarlú arís, Daithi." _*It's been happening again,-_ He sighed, his childhood friend Daithi running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. It's just a little while longer, okay?"

He looks up at Daithi, who leaned their foreheads together humming and nudging him with his nose, which he returns. It's a simple gesture, and to them it isn't anything intimate, they are practically brothers- they are part of the Family after all. He blinks from staring into his friend's dark eyes, almost black except for the warm chocolate tint, and nudges said male with his nose once more quickly before walking out of the the room remembering the meat still bleeding out on his kitchen counter. Daithi follows him, watching with concern, as he finishes the last few slices before scooping the knife underneath the meat and moving it to parchment paper.

He grabs the edges of the cloth that is under the paper his meal now rests on, tugging it over and clipping it with a pin he digs out of the drawer before putting it in his fridge. His friend watches him, voicing concern with the location of which he puts the meat, and he shrugs. "No one's coming around anymore, not even Bhfostu anymore." Daithi frowns sadly, but he just shrugs it off again, turning and washing the knife and inside of the sink thoroughly. "But she's your sister, they always come on today every week." He hears the Coinín bán say weakly, he knows for Daithi's side of the Family they've abandoned a lot of tradition, including visiting him every week with the others.

Daithi still comes, and they play, which is pleasant while it lasts he supposed. He knows the Coinín bán wants him to grow up with the traditions he lost, but neither of them expected him to have this one. Having moved out of the Home and having little contact with the Family since his departure for so long, he's had no way to find out that there is a tradition among the Family that the youngest Trueborn of their ranks will experience so called visions.

Nothing unusual like hallucinations, prophecies, or looking into the future, but he finds himself reminiscing and living his past moments over, or what feels like it. It's only for the season, and it'll pass he knows, he is already past the worst of it. He used to have visions of every single thing he was reminded of another moment by, Daithi had to take him Home even for a week, where he almost tripped down the stairs remembering the same part from his most recent vision. He'd caught a high fever, the visions always did a number on him, and Daithi lay with him on that couch and cuddled him to well being.

"I know, Bhfostu is busy. You know Mac tíre liath has left our way of life, Scairp and Cú don't live close enough anymore to visit. I don't blame them for not wanting to, and Ma wants me to go to Home but you know I can't. Not like this, anyway, not anymore. It'll make the visions worse again." He sighed, leaning on the counter, and Daithi walked behind him and slid his arms around him. He felt his chin resting on his shoulder and let out another sigh, turning in the embrace to hug the other back tightly, before turning and walking over to the window.

Warm yellow-green light filtered through the open pane, shining past the few trees and through their leaves, warming his face and making him feel as if he glowed. He sure looked it too, and Daithi just laughed at him lightly, walking to the couch and pulling out his phone. He walked over to the couch and sat beside his friend, almost immediately as he did so his phone went off and he swore in surprise. He pulled it out of his back pocket and saw Skype letting him know he had a call, he motioned for Daithi to be silent and watched as a lively face filled his screen.

"Ey Mark!" He grinned wide, baring crooked but white teeth. The other smiled back, giving a wave. "Hey Jack, what you up to? You busy?" He glanced at Daithi for a moment but quickly shook his head, he knew his friend meant recording. "Nah, man, I'm cool." He watched the dark haired man on his screen light up the world with a brighter smile, as if that were even possible he almost laughed at that thought.

"Oh, 'cause if you've not got anything going on, I was hoping you would do some collabs with me? Keep the fangirls on their toes, know what I mean?" Mark wiggled his eyebrows, and he shrugged, letting out a nervous laugh. "Course Mark, we should totally start up The Forest series again, they love that." He watched the other nod, and then he heard someone pulling into the driveway. He looked up at Daithi who's eyes went wide as he rushed to the window, checking who it was. "Ahm, Mark, it seems I have unexpected company. I'll have to go, but text me the 'deets' okay?" He joked the abbreviation and Mark laughed, winking. "Sure thing, see you later hot thang."

He put the phone back in his pocket and ran to Daithi, who looked amused if anything. "It's Luch beag." Sure enough, in the driveway, was the girl who had his heart. He turned and jogged to the door, throwing it open, and running to her. He surprised her with a hug to sweep her off her feet, causing her to squeak like her name implied. "Sean, Sean put me down! Ah!" She laughed, and he set her back on her feet. He brought his hands up to her frail face and tilted it upwards, leaving her with a chaste kiss.

"What brings you here, Luch?" He hums, still holding her pressed to him. She pushes him back, and walks over to her car, to the trunk. She opened it and pulled out a large jar of an unknown substance, and another jar that was a bit smaller wrapped in paper to hide the contents. "I brought you some things," She said pulling a cliche suit case looking thing out of the car's backseat after closing the trunk. He picked up the two jars, and walked with her back to the house where Daithi stood, waiting. He followed her in and his friend closed the door while he and Signe set the jars and suitcase on the coffee table.

"Sionnach sneachta mháthair was going to come, on a run for you and your Muirín. I went instead, I'm here to visit you and Mhilltean mic mháthair." Luch beag lived in a Danish town, far from him, but when the Family's came together about four months ago to discuss things that neither the Jackal, the Luch beag, or the Coinín bán were old enough to hear about, they had become immediate friends. She had insisted she stay with them longer, as she was not feeling up to the trip, which was attributed to wrong meat.

 _"Fhan mé ar do shon, Jackal."_ *I stayed for you,- _She said, hunched down smaller than she already was being as short as she is, and watched her feet as she fidgeted. Laughing, he pulled her into a tight hug, and nudged her with his nose like he would the Coinín bán or a sister. "An é sin ar fad?"_ *Is that all?- _She looked up confused, and her pale face alight with a pink glow too shocked to return his harmless affection. "Go hionraic luch beag, cén fáth go raibh nach bhfuil tú ach a insint Máthair mhilltean mic?"_ *Honestly little mouse, why didn't you just tell Mother Budgie?-

 _This time she turned a bright angry red, and brought up her hands to hide her face. He frowned at first, then smiled softly, whispering in a lower register much gentler voice. "Ná tú a bheith embarrassed a bheith liom riamh."_ *Don't you ever be embarrassed to be with me.- _He pulled his arms from around her, but stayed standing just as close, pulling her wrists to get her hands away from her face, and he leaned down to press a soft kiss to her nose. Seeing as she didn't pull away, his heart fluttered as he tilted his head just slightly so as not to knock their noses together and leaned close. His breath skirted over porcelain skin through his barely parted lips before she leaned up to meet his kiss, a bit clumsily if anything but it left her with a pink glow on her beautiful face and left him laughing joyously._

 _"Hey Jackal-" He heard Daithi calling to him from down the hall,_ w _al_ k _in_ g _t_ o _t_ h _e_ m and...

He blinked harshly, trying to clear his vision. He was sitting on the couch with Luch holding his face and watching him closely, literally only inches away from his face. He tilted up and kissed her, much to the displeasure of the worried Daithi who muttered an undignified 'eww' and shuffled away slightly. He smiled, savoring the moment before opening his eyes to see Luch smiling with him with concerned eyes. "I just had a vision of our first kiss." He said, putting a hand lightly on the back of her neck and nudging her with his nose. "So what did you bring for me, Signe?"

"Just the stuff Máthair mhilltean mic said you would need for this year. And a treat." She opened the suitcase to show a tazer gun, a few knives, some syringes with liquid for them, and a gun with all the license papers clipped to the top of the suitcase. He let out a hum and reached into the suitcase for the carving knife, inspecting the intricate carvings in it's handle and surface. He looked up to Luch as she frowned at the hand he held the knife in, more specifically the finger he sliced open. "What happened to you Jackal?" She hummed, worry clouding her eyes when she looked up to him.

"Just a mishap, I hurt myself prepping breakfast for tomorrow. I blame the visions, I perfected my knife skills years ago." He shrugged, putting the knife back, and looking at the jars on the table. "Chloroform?" He asked and she nodded with an 'mhm' as he opened the other jar, and let out an excited 'oooh!' as he pulled out a white orb from the jar, smelling of vinegar, and popped it into his mouth. He bit down, popping it between his teeth, and chewed it before swallowing and offering one to Daithi. He fake gagged and scrambled away to the other side of the couch." Ugh! I'd rather eat uaineoil before I ate that!" _*lamb-_ He laughed, closing the jar and moving to put it in the freezer.

He gestured for her to wait for a second as Signe closed the suitcase and flicked the lock, she waved him off and sat on the cough, immersing in conversation with Daithi about what's been happening in the past four months. He returned soon with a small silver carved box in his hands, hidden behind his back. "I made something for you, mo Luch beag." He moved to sit beside her and Daithi watched curiously, as she fiddled with a strand of hair. "Oh?" She asked quietly, a bit confused and quite nervous. He pulled the box from behind him and settled it on her lap. "Go on, open it, Luch."

She looked up at him with silent shock, before looking back at the box with wonder, and slowly reaching to flick the catch. She pulled the top back on it's hinges, and gasped at what she found inside. He scooted over beside her, reaching into the box and retrieving from the soft confines of fluffy fabric within a small cherry wood bracelet that had small designs carves over it's surface. It was by no means simple, neither in appearance nor in meaning, and he slid it over her wrist when she offered it to him. She turned the smoothed wood in her hand, nearly sobbing with her joy, brushing a thumb over the carving of a jackal on the middle of the design. Luch slid her index finger under the back of the bracelet behind the jackal, feeling letters formed in it spelling something.

She pressed the bracelet down for a few seconds, and slid it up on her wrist, finally letting tears pass her eyelids as she hugged an anxious Sean sitting beside her. Daithi grinned seeing embedded in her wrist was the name Sean "Jackal" William McLoughlin.

"I don't care what the eallach say, we may be cannibals but it's a beautiful thing dammit, and we shouldn't change what we are because they look down on it." _*cattle-_  Coinín bán practically sang, watching the two warmly, then making a face when they kissed. He was right, after all, the omnivore people may look down on them but even with their diet their religion was an amazing, beautiful thing. This bracelet was only one example- it symbolized one giving their entire existence to another, and was a great commitment. If either of them break, burn, or destroy the bracelet in any way, the other is punished for it. They are starved for ten days, then thrown out of their Family. It's harsh, and unexplained, but it's written in the Leabhar na dTeaghlach.

He reached into the box again, putting the other bracelet- one with her name and a small mouse carved on it- and slid it onto his wrist. He placed a hand on the back of her neck and rested his forehead on hers, and hummed. "I swear, if you give me forever, Luch beag, I will give you all my being and I will always be with you." She laughed quietly through her tears, which he wiped away.

"Is breá liom tú, Jackal." _*I love you,-_ She whispered, giving him another quick kiss. "Is breá liom tú ró, Luch beag." _*I love you too,-_

 

**Definitions**

* _Coinín bán_ //White rabbit (Daithi)

* _Mo Jackal_ //My Jackal (Sean)

 _*Luch beag_ //Little mouse (Signe)

* _Máthair mhilltean mic_ //Mother budgie (Sean's Mother)

* _Sionnach sneachta mháthair_ //Mother snow fox (Signe's Mother)

* _Muirín_ //Family (Cannibal Clan)

* _Bhfostu_ //Briar (Sean's Sister -youngest older sister)

* _Scairp_ //Scorpion (Sean's Sister -oldest sister)

* _Cú_ //Hound (Sean's Brother -youngest older brother)

* _Mac tíre liath_ //Grey Wolf (Sean's Brother -oldest brother)

* _Leabhar na dTeaghlach_ //Book of Families

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is the beginning. If you've heard Jack's origin story of the name 'Jacksepticeye' then you know his close friend came up with the name, in this story Daithi (de Nogla) is that friend. They have no intimacies between each other, they are part of a clan/Family together, and around the same age while no one else in their Family is as young, so they are veeery close. Yes there is some supernatural activity (nothing all that unusual actual, really just Jackal hallucinating the past).
> 
> So I'm probably going to need a Beta for this story, if you're not worried about spoilers and having the story ruined for you, and my crappy music inspirations, please leave a comment and let me know! Beta's will help with ideas should I need them, and read through to make sure all my grammar is good. You'll be keeping me in line. So let me know if you're interested in doing that.
> 
> -Vera


End file.
